naruto's magical adventure
by theface1357
Summary: follow naruto through this new world full of magic and adventure.
1. Naruto's magical adventure

In the multiverse there are an infinite amount of realities. Most of these realities have one thing in common, a planet that houses life very similar to our own, but in one universe humans could have an extra toe, in another humans could be stuck in the middle ages or be thousands of years more advanced. Within this near infinite cycle of planetary creation; in this infinite multiverse filled with limitless finite universes… there is a version of earth with a population not anything like our own. This version of earth has many intelligent creatures. Human animal hybrids exist (yeah I know original right 0_0) many different races of animals that we have never seen. This earth is a wonder of evolution and magic. Oh yes I forgot to mention that didn't I. The people of this world can use magic. An energy as abundant as the multiverse. It permeates through the multiverse with limitless vigor. Not all worlds are aware of its presence though. Many have completely forgone the use of magic to instead focus on technology. This world however focuses more so on magic... now let's get into this world and watch its stories unfold.

Naruto wakes up from his nap under an apple tree in the middle of a grassland.

"Naruto! Dinners ready!" someone calls

"Coming!" Naruto yells

Naruto stands up and starts running toward a simple wooden house. (Just picture an average sized house)

Naruto is a seven year old boy with blond, blue eyes, and strange whisker marks on his cheeks. Three on each side. He has pale skin and is wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts (weird he looks just like he does in the anime). He runs into his house and into the dining room to see silverware and plates full of food being placed on the table.

"Mom I'm here!" Naruto happily says to his mother

"That's great honey. Sit down at the table your father will be down shortly" narutos mother kushina told him.

"Alright mom" Naruto says while walking to his seat.

"Dinners ready?" minato, narutos father exclaims coming down the stairs (look I know it's a rocky and boring start but you know how backstories go)

"Yes now come on sit" kushina tells him.

They all sit at the table "thank you for the food!" they say simultaneously

"So Naruto do you know what tomorrow is?" asks minato

"yeahhh tomorrow you're going to unlock my magic right? I can't waittttt!" Naruto says excitedly

"Yep, I hope you're ready kiddo. Once you gain the ability to use magic there's nothing you can't do if you train hard enough" minato tells him

"You know your father and I used to be really strong magic users." Kushina says happily.

"Really, you two used to be magic casters?" Naruto say in wonder.

"Heck yeah" kushina says standing up grabbing her bicep and flexing her arm. "I was one of the top 20 strongest magic users in the kingdom and your father was in the top 10."

"woooowww you guys are so cool" Naruto says with stars eyes. "What could you guys do?"

"Well I was well able to use powerful chain magic and your father was a master of teleportation magic."

"whoaaaaaa"

"hehehe and that's not all! Together your father and I defeated a demon!"

"Whaaat a demon!"

"It was a demon god with immeasurable power that could destroy the world with a flick of its finger!"

"WOWWW THAT'S SO COOLLL" Naruto says unable to contain himself as he jumps out of his seat.

"Honey you know that's not true" minato says ruining kushinas fun "the demon we beat up was just a demon general summoned by the kings corrupts advisors to take control of the capital. It at most could destroy a mountain with its strongest attack"

"Yeah but it was still strong" kushina said pouting and sitting back down.

"Well I still think that's cool!" Naruto says happy his parents were cool.

Nobody even noticed that all the food had been eaten until that moment.

"Oh were done haha. Naruto it's time for you to go brush your teeth and go to bed." Kushina says shooing Naruto away... the next morning

"Naruto wake up! Do you want magic or not" minato yells.

Naruto springs up and runs downs stairs "I want it I want it!"

"Good. Let's go outside this can kick up a lot of wind" minato says as he ushers Naruto outside kushina following behind them both.

"Naruto in order for me to unlock your magic. You have to have a general understanding of magic. Magic is an energy that is produced naturally in the world by all life. It's an energy that surrounds everything and everyone. Now the reason you can't unlock your magic when you're 5 or 6 is because before your 7 your body doesn't produce enough magic to do anything but sustain itself. At 7 is when your body begins producing more than it needs. When this happens another magic user can unlock your ability to use magic by guiding it. Once I've performed your first spell for you your body will begin to understand how to use excess magic. With magic you can do many things. Though beginners until they get the hang of it need to use chants to cast spells once you get better you'll be able to do all your spells without saying a word. Do you understand?" minato says throwing a wall of information at Naruto.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Magic is everything blah blah let's do this come onnnnn" Naruto says getting impatient.

"haha alright son come here" minato points to the patch of grass in front of him. Naruto walks up and stands on the spot. Minato puts his hand on narutos head and closes his eyes. Naruto begins to feel a foreign energy entering him. "It feels like something is slithering in my body but it doesn't hurt" Naruto says creeped out.

"That's magic son. Now I want you to think about fire and not just any fire. A raging fire!" minato says

"Alright dad" Naruto begins thinking about the biggest fire he's ever seen. His family had a huge bon fire last year. That's what he was thinking of.

"Alright now imagine it turning into a ball and travelling forward as fast as you can imagine" minato tells him.

"Now when shout as loud as you can! FIREBALL" minato yells

Naruto looks to the left at an open grassland wind was raging around him and his father. Naruto holds his hand out "FIREBALLLL!" he shouts with all his might. A fireball the size of a basketball emerges from his hand and shoots into the distance faster than he could see. Then everything goes black.

Naruto awakens to fire, smoke, and the smell of death. That tree Naruto loved to sleep under was engulfed in flame. "Wh-what happened?... dad? mom?" Naruto says looking around. "Where are you?! ..I'm scared!" narutos eyes begin to tear up. Naruto looks toward the house, tears freely falling from his face. Slumped against the house were two corpses. Naruto walks closer. Each step revealing more and more detail about the bodies until he was but feet away from what was his parents.

"WAHHHHH MOMMYY DADDYYY! AHHW" Naruto cries at the state of their bodies. His father who was simply trying to unlock his magic now laid against the burning walls of his home. Half of his flesh was melted or melting. His hair was gone burnt by the flames. His right eye was hanging out of its socket. His left is gone. Kushina was no better gone was her beautiful red hair replaced by a rancid smell and melted skin. Her skull was revealed and her eyes were closed. Half of her jaw was missing, her tongue was freely hanging out of this missing section. Her body had a hole blasted right through her midsection. Naruto couldn't take anymore as he falls to his knees, staring up into the dark smoke covered sky. For the second time that day his vision goes black


	2. Chapter 2

Before this chapter I want to let you all know that I will not be trying to mix Japanese and English unless it's for a joke or something. It makes it easier for me so I don't have to do research on Japanese to see in what situations certain phrases would be appropriate.

I also saw that one person likes this story. That's more than I thought would get so I'm going to let you know that I went and updated the first chapter so there were less grammar mistakes. I'm happy you liked the story and I hope to be able to put out chapters rather regularly… at least weekly. Any way get ready for a time skip.

**Ten years later**

"Naruto wake up, we're almost to the city." Jiraiya says from the front seat of the horse driven cart.

"unghhhhh" Naruto groaned as he awoke from his nap in the back of the cart. Naruto has gone through little changes within the last ten years. He was now 17. Standing at 5 ft. 9 inches and having a head of hair almost exactly like his fathers. Golden locks stick out in every direction (its narutos exact hair from the anime). He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that his god father got him (same as anime).

"Hurry up and get up here" Jiraiya says to Naruto. "Trust me you'll want to see this. This is the first time you've ever entered a city right?"

"Yeah it is, but what's so great about a city. Isn't it just a larger version of a town?" Naruto says climbing through the tarp and into the seat next to jiraiya.

"Not even close! Towns are just small areas people live in that only has the bear minimum in shops and inns. Cities… now those are where the real things are. You have blacksmiths, enchanting shops, inns, clothes stores, my personal favorite, the hot springs, and so much more. You haven't lived until you've been in a city. Show some excitement dammit!" jiraiya tells him as they pull up to the inspection gate for entering the city.

"I don't get it but I guess we'll see in a second huh." Naruto tells jiraiya as they get cleared for entry.

"Well, tell me what you think in a second" jiraiya says pulling them forward.

Naruto looks forward as a wall of light enters his eyes momentarily blinding him. When his eyes adjust Naruto is left speechless. This city called welm (seriously suck at naming things. The city of welm! Talk about underWHELMing am I right.) Was a trade city filled to the brim with adventurers, traders, citizens… Naruto had never seen so many people in his whole life. It filled him with joy to see people living peacefully. Then Naruto began to pay attention to the buildings their sizes differed greatly from the tiny shacks he was used to. This city had buildings that went up to 5 stories and more. Almost every building that wasn't a shop was HUGE! "_Is this what grandpa was talking about… this is amazing" _Naruto thought

Catching Naruto staring jiraiya smiles and says "yeah amazing isn't it."

"It's okay" Naruto says trying not to feel embarrassed at getting caught staring.

"Get used to this cause we're here to stay. The governor requested my help with a special job and gave us his permission to live in his house for as long as it takes me to finish." Jiraiya explains.

"EHHH that's why we came to the city! What happened to you just wanting to get some good research!" Naruto yells.

"I wanted to see your face when I said we were staying" jiraiya says laughing. "This is a great opportunity for you to socialize with people Naruto. For the last ten years since I picked you up from that burning house you've done nothing but study, train your magic and sleep. You never had an opportunity to make friends." Jiraiya says solemnly.

"I don't need friends' grandpa. I'm strong on my own and I don't want to talk to anyone" Naruto tells him trying to reject the idea of making friends.

"Sigh…. How about this Naruto. Join the adventurers' guild and do some quests. You'll be able to fight all the monsters you want and you'll meet some nice people… you might actually want to make a party one day." Jiraiya tells him. The ride was silent from there all the way to the governors' manor. It was a 3 story mansion with plenty of room to accommodate 100 people. Their cart pulls up in front on the mansion and standing right at the front door is none other than the governor of the city of welm, kakashi hatake. Kakashi was a strange man. He had gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His eyes were uncovered and both were black in color. He was slightly taller than Naruto and was wearing a fine black suit with a white undershirt and black tie.

"Yo!" kakashi calls out to them

"Heyy kakashi. Long time no see!" jiraiya says waving. Jiraiya hops off the cart and begins to walk toward his old friend. Naruto follows behind.

Kakashi puts out his hand. "It's good to see you"

Jiraiya shakes kakashis hand "likewise. This is Naruto" he says pointing to Naruto.

"Ahh I see this is the boy that you've sent me letters about" kakashi says laughing.

"You did what! What did you tell him!?" Naruto exclaims.

"He didn't tell me much just that you're a brat that doesn't have any friends." Kakashi says while somehow turning his eyes into a U.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN" Naruto yells

"So let's go somewhere to discuss this job you have for me." Jiraiya says to kakashi completely ignoring Naruto.

"Yes I agree. Sasuke can you show Naruto around and have one of the maids take their bags to their room." Kakashi asks Sasuke.

"hn" sasuke says. "Follow me"

"_I got a bad feeling about this guy"_ Naruto thinks and wordlessly follows.

"We'll discuss your job in my office. Follow me" kakashi tells jiraiya.

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey! Where are we going? You've been leading me around for like ten minutes and you haven't said anything!" Naruto says shaking an arm at Sasuke.

"Not my problem. If you can't figure out what these rooms are you must be an idiot." Sasuke says monotonously.

"Hey asshole are you trying to pick a fight with me!" Naruto asks loudly.

"What are you so sensitive that being called an idiot gets you all riled up" Sasuke says snidely.

"Are you calling me a wimp?!"

"No I'm calling you a sensitive idiot. Dumbass."

"You son of a" Naruto walks up to sasuke and grabs him by his white extreme v cut shirt. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"hn" is all Sasuke has to say.

"That's it!" Naruto pulls his arm back to punch Sasuke in his dumb face.

"Hey hey hey what's going on here" says jiraiya standing next to kakashi.

"This guy is trying to start a fight with me so I'm going to give him one!" Naruto exclaims.

"Hmm Sasuke is this true?" asks kakashi.

Sasuke looks away with a bored expression.

"Sigh… it seems like our students don't want to get along jiraiya." Kakashi says shaking his head.

"Well they are boys so I guess its natural…. Why don't we let them fight? Get it out of their system." Jiraiya suggests.

"Are you sure about this jiraiya… I wouldn't want Naruto to get hurt" kakashi says

"Don't worry about Naruto. I'm more worried about Sasuke… I don't know if Naruto will be able to hold back enough to not kill him" jiraiya says taking kakashis challenge.

"Alright I'll guide everyone to the training grounds" kakashi says happily.

The training grounds were out back behind the mansion. It was a simple field with a medium sized pond next to a grassless patch that held three logs in a row.

"This is where you will be fighting. Try to stay within the general area anything past the lake and where I'm standing right now is not allowed." Kakashi explains.

"Are we allowed to go all out" Naruto asks

"Yes go ahead the area I mentioned has all been enchanted with land recovery. So no matter what you do to the grounds by tomorrow it'll be like it never happened" kakashi explains.

"Wow that's a high level enchantment who placed it" jiraiya says out of curiosity.

"You two go to different ends of the field and ill signal when to begin. To answer your question jiraiya it was actually some a person I met on a journey back from the capital city two years ago. He was a young man about the same age as these two. He was laying on the side of the road and would've died if it wasn't for me. I brought him to my mansion and gave him food and shelter for a week. To repay me he said he'd enchant my entire training grounds. I didn't believe he could do it but that next morning he was gone and my field was enchanted to always repair itself. I'm thankful to him for that. Now I don't have to spare any man to fix it daily." Kakashi explains.

"I see it would take a pretty impressive amount of magic power to enchant this entire area… I hope I can meet the guy later" jiraiya says.

"Alright are you ready!" kakashi says loudly.

"I'm ready" Naruto says

"Yeah" Sasuke remarks

"…begin!" kakashi says bringing his arm down to start the match.

The two fighters rush toward each other in a flash meeting in the middle of the field next to the logs. The clash created a shock wave that cratered the ground. Without missing a beat Naruto attacks with a straight punch with his right arm. Sasuke sees this coming and side steps to narutos right while also grabbing narutos arm and flipping him over and on to the ground.

"He really doesn't have a fighting style huh" asks kakashi

"Not even close. I tried teaching him frog kata but he just didn't stick to it. His main fighting style is just what ever comes to mind first." Jiraiya says

"I guess in this regard sasuke is the winner." kakashi gloats.

"Just wait the fight just started." Jiraiya says

Sasuke brings his leg up for an axe kick to Narutos face. Naruto counters by bringing his foot back and kicking sasuke in his ribs causing him to lose grip on narutos arm and sending him flying into the center training log. The log breaks under the pressure and flies back with sasuke. Righting himself midair sasuke takes the log and throws it at naruto. Taking the log head on naruto shatters it with his fist and leaps after sasuke.

"Both are ridiculously strong" jiraiya says.

"That they are this battle will be decided on strategy and magic" kakashi tells jiraiya.

Sasuke lands right before the pond and sees naruto flying toward him. Sasuke ducks down and upper cuts naruto 30 ft. into the air. "Grr ill end this now then" naruto says letting his anger and impatience get to him. He begins concentrating magical energy into his palm (take a guess what this is) a blue sphere of consternated energy forms in his hand. "Take this!" naruto yells.

"_Hmm that looks pretty strong. But he's an idiot. Doesn't he realize he can't control where he's going to hit with that. It'll be easy to counter_." Sasuke gets ready to counter.

Naruto begins to descend back down and notices sasuke standing still "_He thinks he can take this head on … good" _he thinks once again getting the better of him he pulls back the sphere and thrusts it forward when he gets close to sasuke. Only to dissipate it last second and punching sasuke into the pond.

"_What! He didn't use it" _sasukes surprise left him open to the punch naruto planned for him. Sasuke lands on the water and stands up.

"Wait you can walk on water?! How the hell can you do tha" naruto never got to finish as sasuke leapt to him and kneed him in the face. Naruto gets launched back into the training logs discombobulated. Sasuke continues pressing the attack as he begins to charge up a spell naruto seeing this gets ready for a spell of his own. Immense levels of power built up in under a second and were released. "EXPLODE" shouts sasuke as the air around naruto ignites. In that split second between sasuke casting his spell and it activating. Naruto using a spell his father was best known for teleportation. He appears behind sasuke and attempts to knock him out with a neck chop. When the shockwave of the explosion hit. "_THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME"_ thought naruto. In his shock he failed to realize sasuke noticed him. All it took was a second and sasuke had naruto on the ground. Naruto snapped back to reality and saw a fist in his face.

"That's enough!" kakashi yells.

"Sasuke wins" jiraiya says laughing.

"I hope you learned something from this naruto" jiraiya says.

Naruto was shocked how did he lose… then he looks at the crater sasuke created. The entire field was in shambles. The logs were nowhere in sight and there was a crater in the center of the field 20 ft. in width and 10 ft. deep.

"How did I lose" naruto thinks.

Naruto lost his "first" fight. What did you guys think of the fight I'm not too good at writing so if you think it can be improved somehow let me know.

I know I said this wouldn't be like the naruto you know but this chapter showed you were all the similarities between the shows end.

My original intent for this story is for the main character to be over powered but I can't figure out a way to make him that over powered and have it make sense. So I'm going to start off slow and bring naruto and his future party to crazy levels of power later.

Next chapter Ill post power cards for the characters introduced so for.


End file.
